


Who's Playing the Violin?

by Missy



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Banter, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humor, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh come on now, John, really!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Playing the Violin?

“Good Lord, Jefferson.”

“John,” protested Abigail lightly. She’d spat out the peach tip of Martha’s nipple to scold him, much to the younger woman’s disappointment.

“Naby, don’t correct me. It’s bad enough he’ll eclipse me in the history books,” John complained. “His words will be remembered forever, oh, I expected that. I know I’ll be remembered as peevish Adams, the man who brought Jefferson and Franklin together. But to be eclipsed as a lover in my own bed….”

Jefferson frowned peevishly up at him, tawny and leonine as he wrapped an arm around Adam’s middle. “John, Virginia wishes to repurpose the use of your tongue for more ardent matters.”

“I’m afraid I agree with him,” Abigail replied, and Martha’s spirited response was lost as Abigail shifted to cover her sex with her fair mouth.

“Gainsayers,” John muttered, but Jefferson’s mouth proved a more appealing than an argument.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **1776**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
